


Hot Dog Hot Dog Hot Diggity Dog

by paisparker



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Babies, Comedy, Funny, Gen, Humor, Humour, Mickey Mouse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paisparker/pseuds/paisparker
Summary: The boys find out that they can be seen by babies, and that the new Mickey Mouse Clubhouse show is nothing but torture.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Alex & Julie Molina, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Reggie
Comments: 23
Kudos: 327





	Hot Dog Hot Dog Hot Diggity Dog

They find out when Victoria is babysitting. It’s some one year old, and the child of a woman in her pilates class who was going on a brunch date. They poofed into the living room, hoping to see Carlos there—seeing as he now knew about them being ghosts, it had been fun writing back and forth to have conversation with the young boy—but he wasn’t. Instead, Victoria and a small baby sat on the ground. The woman was making baby talk and lifting the baby’s hands up and down as it laughed. She had gone up to get the child some puff teethers, when suddenly it looked towards the boys and began to crawl towards them. 

“Uhh, guys?” Reggie asked.

The peach fuzz haired baby sat at their feet and made a grabbing motion with each of its hands.

“Can, can the baby see us?”

Luke kneeled down, and saw that the eyes of the small human followed with. “Oh you’re just too cute!” He smiled.

“Wait wait, so first it’s just Julie seeing us, then we can be heard, then it’s her class seeing us when we perform, being solid at times to her and _now_ babies can see us?” Alex cried out. “This is just too much. What the f-“

“Hey!” Luke chided him. “There are little ears present, watch the language.”

The blonde ghost rolled his eyes. “Not like it understands anything I’m saying.” He kneeled down beside the singer. “Right? Yeah, with your almost bald head and tiny teeth. You don’t understand a single word yet.” He said unamused.

The baby began to laugh, nose scrunched up showing its four front teeth.

Alex furrowed his eyebrows.

“I think somebody likes you.” Reggie piped up.

“What are you doing all the way over there nena?” Victoria asked, waking back around to that side of the room.

“Is that its name?” Reggie whispered.

“Dude, you don’t need to whisper. But I dunno, maybe? I think it might be Spanish though.” Luke responded.

The three ghosts and one human sat circled around the infant. Alex—although feigning disinterest, kept a watchful eye on it, precautious as to make sure nothing dangerous got in the baby’s path.

“Aye cariño, I don’t understand why your Mamí has you watch this little mouse show. Carlos loved Pocoyó. Hmm, I should tell Coleen about that.” The woman said the last part to herself.

“Little mouse?” The boys looked towards the television.

Reggie let out a horrified gasp. “They changed Mickey Mouse!” He exclaimed.

They continued to watch in astonished remorse. So much had changed since they died, and every small realization caused a huge shock to them.

“What in the world is a _toodles_?” Alex questioned in an offended manner.

Reggie narrowed his eyes and frowned. “I don’t know, but I want t’ miska mouska boot it out of existence.” 

Luke got up from the couch and sat back over with the infant. “I don’t know how you like this stuff kid.” 

The baby laughed and shook the toy in its hand, then began to blow raspberries.

“Luke!” The other brunette called, elongating the sound of the boy’s name. “It’s so cute, can we keep it?” 

Alex rolled his eyes again. “Oh come o-“ he muttered. “It’s a baby, not a dog Reginald.” 

The latter pouted.

The three continued to spend their time making the baby giggle as Victoria stayed oblivious to their presence. 

“Let’s all stand up,” They heard the televised mouse say. “and do the hot dog dance!”

The ghost’s heads jolted in direction of the show, eyes wide.

Wherever the speaking animals seemed to be, transformed back into the odd shaped ‘clubhouse’ as all of them stood on their colorful platforms dancing.

“Hot dog!” The narrator sang out.

“Ugh, what kind of torturous song is this?” Reggie asked.

“Hot dog!” It called again. 

“I’m going to commit homouside.” Alex stated monotonously.

“Hot dog hot dog hot diggity dog!”

“Make it stop!” Luke yelled, tossing his hands up over his ears.

“We’re sweating the scene we’re full of beans, so long for now from Mickey Mouse!” It continued on.

“How dare it ruin beans for me.” Reggie grimaced.

“Hot dog hot dog hot diggity dog!” 

“Alright I’m out!” The writer poofed out of the room.

“Thanks for stoppin’ bye!” Mickey said, closing a gate.

“Yeah, bye.” The drummer poofed out next, followed by a frowning Reggie.

The three of them found themselves in Julie’s room, moaning and groaning about the song they had just heard.

“First of all, what did I say about privacy? Knock first.” She told them. “Second of all, what’s got you all,” Julie gestured weirdly to the three ghost boys. “pouty?”

“Did you know they changed Mickey Mouse?” Reggie asked her.

“Yeah and they added a dumb song at the end.” Luke scoffed.

“I want to bleach my ears.” Alex stated, making everyone look at him weirdly. “What? I heard it from Willie; something called gen z slang.” 

Julie let out a chuckle. “Yeah, you mean Mickey Mouse Clubhouse right?” She asked them, to which they nodded. “That show came out when _I_ was a baby. What’s so bad about the hot dog song?” 

The boys gasped horrifically.

“Don’t say the H word!” Luke scolded.

The Latina girl looked at them bewildered. “What’s wrong with the word ho-“ 

They all shot her pointed glances.

“With the ‘h word’?”

“That’s how we died!” The other singer exclaimed.

“You guys… died from eating hotdogs?” She questioned.

“Very _very_ bad hotdogs!” Reggie told her.

“Yeah. It really took food poisoning to the next level.” Alex said, shuffling his shoe across the floor back and forth.

Julie looked between the three of them with eyebrows bent in confusion. “That’s just…” She sighed. “Okay then. Don’t play Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Noted.” 

They all nodded towards her in affirmation, before jumping into telling her about how the baby her tia was watching could see them. 

Her ghost friends might’ve been from the odd bunch, but that’s exactly what they were. Hers. And she was theirs. An odd friendship forged between different frames of life.


End file.
